JiraTsuna
The Couple JiraTsuna (Japanese ジラツン'' JiraTsuna'') is the term used to describe the romantic relationship between Jiraiya and Tsunade. Their Relationship Jiraiya and Tsunade were put on the same team together and Jiraiya had an instant crush on Tsunade, causing her to dislike him. Somewhere through the Second Shinobi War, they both became part of the Legendary Sannin along with Orochimaru. Also during the Second Shinobi World War, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru met three orphan children, Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan. Somewhere through the war, Jiraiya found out that all of them had supposedly died during the war, to which Tsunade later confronted him. They both went their separate ways and were later reunited when Jiraiya and Naruto had to find Tsunade during the Search for Tsunade Arc. They were also seen having a drink together, before Tsunade drugged him. During the Itachi Pursuit Arc, Jiraiya informed Tsunade about the leader of the Akatsuki, which Tsunade demanded an answer. Jiraiya, seeming calm, asked Tsunade if they could have a drink, which Tsunade declined, yet going along afterwards. After their drink, Tsunade threw up, and Jiraiya escorted her to a bench where they could talk about the leader, Pain , more privately. Jiraiya then told her that he was going to have to battle against Pain in order for Konoha to be safe, which Tsunade replied that it was too dangerous. Jiraiya then smiled and assured her it was fine because he was one of the Legendary Sannin and was capable of ending Pain, to which Tsunade replied that she didn't want him to. Jiraiya then asked if she was actually caring for him. He then told her to bet that he would die, knowing that she loses all of her bets. Before the Six Paths of Pain came, news spread that Jiraiya had died. After telling Naruto, she went outside her office, and started to cry saying that she's still betting on him. Then she remembered their moments together. Evidence *Jiraiya had a crush on Tsunade, and attempted to confess many times, each time receiving a punch from her. *They have gone out drinking on numerous occasions together. *Furthermore, Tsunade heavily hinted that if Jiraiya came back from his fight with Pain, she would give him a chance. Quotes Tsunade talking to Jiraiya about him leaving to the Village Hidden by Rain (Amegakure) - Chapter 367: *''"Make sure you come back alive...if I lose you on top of everything...I..."'' '' Jiraya to Tsunade before leaving the Village - Chapter 367 *"I'm very grateful to you, you know. Getting dumped always makes a man stronger, and if he hasn't experienced it enough to be able to laugh and joke about it, or at least use it as writing material, he can't fulfill his duties as a man."'' ''Tsunade to Jiraya - Chapter 367 *"If I lose you too...I..."'' ''Jiraya to Tsunade - Chapter 367 *"Are you gonna cry for me?! Haha, I'm honored."'' ''Jiraya to Tsunade - Chapter 367 *"How about we put your gambling skills to use? Put everything you've got on me dying. You always pick the losing bet."'' Among the Fans JiraTsu is quite well-known throughout the fandom. It is similar in terms of popularity to MinaKushi, FugaMiko, and AsuKure. Its rival pairing is OroTsuna and DanTsuna. Category:Couples involving Tsunade Category:Couples involving Jiraya Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Konoha couples